Express Lift
The Express Lift Company was the oldest UK-based elevator division that belongs to General Electric Company (GEC) and originated from Northampton, England. It was acquired by Otis in 1997. History Express Lifts was established after the merger of three companies; Smith Major & Stevens (SMS), General Electric Company (GEC) and Easton Lifts from 1917 to 1928. In the 1960s, Easton Lifts left the partnership and started to make their own elevator products. In the late 1970s, a lift testing tower called Express Lift Tower (now National Lift Tower) was built in Northampton, England to facilitate lift/elevator testing and research of Express Lift. It was completed in 1982. In 1995, Express Lift merged with another UK elevator company Evans Lift, then both companies was known as ExpressEvans. Two years later, Express Lifts was taken over by Otis. In addition, General Electric Company (elevator division) in Hong Kong was taken over by Otis in 1999. After Express Lifts was taken over, Otis Elevator Company has re-operate the Express Lift in both UK (ExpressEvans)Otis is now using ExpressEvans name again! and Hong Kong (Express)Express Traction Elevator at Front Wing, Montane Mansion, Quarry Bay, Hong KongNowadays, Express (Hong Kong) which is a agent of the Diebold Aufzüge (elevators) and Hyundai (escalators). which are nowadays both elevator company are subsidiaries by Otis. The name ExpressEvans is also used in the new Gen2-based Express M.R.L. elevator in the UK. National Lift Tower The National Lift Tower (previously called The Express Lift Tower and known locally as the 'Northampton Lighthouse') is a lift testing tower built by the Express Lift Company located in Weedon Road in Northampton, England. The structure was commissioned in 1978 with construction commencing in 1980, and was officially opened by Queen Elizabeth II on November 12, 1982. Elevator fixtures Main article: Express Lifts Fixtures Guide Notable installations United Kingdom *Hallfield Estate, London, United KingdomSome of them have been modernized by Jackson Lifts. Worldwide Hong Kong *Tsuen Wan Hoover Plaza, Tsuen Wan (1995) *The Link Properties - Lek Yuen Shopping Arcade, Sha Tin (1976)Modernized partially by Otis using Dewhurst fixtures. *Prince Phillip Dental Hospital (1980s) *Tung Hei Court, Sai Wan Ho (1995)Elevator controller in lift tower has been replaced by Otis. *Hoi Fu Court, Kowloon West, Hong Kong *Tai Wo Hau Estate, Kwai Chung (1993) *Hau Tak Estate, Tseung Kwan O *Kwai Shing East Estate, Kwai Chung (1999) *Happy Valley Racecourse, Happy Valley (1986) *The Hong Kong Jockey Club Archive and Museum (1995) *Concordia Building Tower A (1995) *Nam Fung Plaza, Hang Hau (1999) *Wong House, Yau Mau Tei (1960)Modernized by Otis in 1999. *C.C. Wu Building, Wan Chai (1983)Modernized by Otis from 2010-2013 with new Xizi Otis OH 5000 controllers and new motors, but branded as Otis. *69 Jervois Street, Sheung Wan (1998) *Wan Fung Centre, Central Singapore *Various HDB residential blocks in Singapore:Most of them were found in Woodlands, Tampines and Boon Lay. **Blk. 1, 81, 81A Toa Payoh HDB (1995) **Blk. 418 Woodlands HDB (1994) **Blk. 856F Tampines HDB **Blk. 257 Boon Lay HDB **Blk. 764 Jurong West HDB **Fajar Shopping Arcade HDB *Blk. 134 Jurong East HDB, Singapore (1994) *Blk. 79 Toa Payoh HDB, SingaporeInstalled in the 1960s. *Jurong West HDB Branch Office, SingaporeModernized partially by Otis. *Shophouse along Smith Street in Chinatown, SingaporeBranded as GEC. *Shophouse along Temple Street in Chinatown, Singapore (mid-1980s) *Ayer Rajah Community Club, Singapore *Tong Eng Building, Singapore (1995) *The Arcade, Raffles Place, SingaporeHas GEC escalators. The high rise elevatora have been modernized. Australia *La Lingua Language School, 93 York St, Sydney *90 Mount Street, North Sydney *Compass Centre, 83-89 North Terrace, Bankstown, Sydney *University of Adelaide, Adelaide Other countries *Concorde Hotel Kuala Lumpur, MalaysiaModernized by Otis using Japanese fixtures *SV City, Bangkok, Thailand (now modernized by Otis, but still has the Express logo the floor plate)SV City, Bangkok: Express/Otis Traction Elevators *15 Cobham Court, Porirua CBD, New Zealand Trivia *Other than in United Kingdom, Express Lift elevators are also found in some countries around the world, normally countries of former British colony such as Singapore, Malaysia, Hong Kong, Australia, and New Zealand *In New Zealand, most Express Lift elevators have Schindler brand badge (in some case, they are maintained and have been modernized by Schindler). *Some Express Lift elevators are often labelled as GEC (General Electric Company) or GEC Express. *There is a very rare GEC escalator found in The Arcade, Singapore.Video about a very rare GEC escalator in Singapore *Express Lift once produce the "DMR control system" elevator, which is similar to Westinghouse's "Select-o-Matic" elevator system, when both companies are under partnership since 1929. *Express Lift also had a product licensing with the Australian-based Elevators Pty. Ltd. (or known as EPL KONE), therefore some older EPL KONE elevator machinery equipments are often have the Express Lifts brand badge.Express Lifts nameplate on EPL KONE machinery *Express Lift also supplies elevators for the Housing and Development Board (HDB) public housing flats in Singapore in the mid-1990s. Most elevators are installed from 1994 to 1995. Gallery Express Lift badge old 2.jpg|Another old logo badge. Old Express Lifts instruction sign.jpg|Old lift instruction sign. Express Lift SMS badge.jpg|Old Express Lift brand badge with SMS Lifts name in New Zealand. Notes and references See also Express Lifts Fixtures Guide External Links *Official website of National Lift Tower *Express Lift in Beno Lift Guide *Express Lift history booklet from 1982 *History diagram in General Electric Company *Wikipedia article about National Lift Tower *Express Lifts (Nowadays small elevator company in Hong Kong) Category:Companies that have been acquired Category:Defunct companies Category:European companies